cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger
Tiger (played by wottagal0505) is a teenage boy named Nicholas, cursed after his jealousy at his magically gifted younger brother lead him to accidentally cast a powerful spell on him. Now in the form of a big orange cat and stripped of his true name, he and his brother, who now goes as Roger, have started a new life by joining the cirque. Biography Nicholas was an ordinary boy with a very talented younger brother, Brendan. Brendan was born with the ability to wield magic, and most people payed more attention to him than Nicholas, leaving him feeling ignored and not special. One day, Nicholas came across an unusual magical book in his brother's room, and determined to prove that he could be as special as his him, tried casting a powerful spell. Unfortunately, because he didn't understand how to control the magic, he ended up turning Brendan into a rabbit. The spirit of the book then cursed Nicholas, turning him into a cat and taking away his name, as well as removing his brother's memories so he would be alone with his guilt. Terrified of being caught, the cat, who now called himself Tiger, took Brendan, whom he renamed Roger for fear of being recognized, and ran away from home. After wandering for some time, they found the Cirque Mystique, and decided to join so they'd have a place to stay. Personality Tiger is a nice guy, if somewhat quiet. After his experience, he's a little afraid of opening up to others because he doesn't think anyone will accept him if they knew about his past. He's no stick in the mud though, and with a little coaxing, can loosen up and have some fun. Despite his shyness, he's the most comfortable in the spotlight and loves performing, possibly because he receives as much attention and applause as his brother does for the first time. He's very protective of Roger and will do anything to make sure nobody harms the people he cares about. Role in the Cirque Performer Relations Roger (Brendan) Brendan is Nicholas' younger brother, who was something of a magical prodigy. When Nicholas grew jealous of all the attention Brendan received, he cast a spell which ended up turning him into a rabbit. When the spirit of the book Nicholas used changed Nicholas into Tiger, it also erased Brendan's memories. Tiger renamed him Roger and fled home with him. They joined the Cirque and together perform a comedy act. Tiger is very protective of Roger after what's happened, though because of the spell Roger doesn't remember his real relationship with him and only sees him as a close friend who's a little overly protective of him. Roger will always be the one who will try to get Tiger to try new things and make new friends. Belle Belle is one of the first people Tiger met at the Cirque. Though they haven't talked much, Tiger finds her a nice and thoughtful young woman. Aurora Aurora is, alongside Belle, one of the first people Tiger has met at the Cirque. Videos